


[Podfic] love is just something lonely people do

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [28]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Getting Back Together, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Elias Bouchard, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Divorce, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Elias and Peter, newly divorced, pretend they're still married during a Lukas family event. They might be a little too good at it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] love is just something lonely people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love is just something lonely people do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113132) by [WitchyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee). 



## MP3 & M4B

 **Music:** ["Ghosting"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlAiq0_BXac) by Mother Mother

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/loveisjustsomethinglonelypeopledo/love%20is%20just%20something%20lonely%20people%20do.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/loveisjustsomethinglonelypeopledo/love%20is%20just%20something%20lonely%20people%20do.mp3) | 10 MB | 0:14:40  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/loveisjustsomethinglonelypeopledo/love%20is%20just%20something%20lonely%20people%20do.m4b)  
  
| 20 MB | 0:14:40


End file.
